Taken Aback
by WriteYouSoon
Summary: Simon and Alisha are inseparable, and they are finally together. Now we get to see what they do on a normal week when nothing crazy happens to them, there is some fighting, and some curses by it's misfits yeah?


"_Alisha. Alisha? Alisha!" _I abruptly wake up, and sit up, and look around the room.

"What?" I shout as I still look around bewildered. I spot Simon on the other side of the flat buttering some toast. I give him a confused look as I get out of bed.

"What?" He says as he walks around the counter and comes to stand in front of me.

"You were calling my name yeah?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Maybe you were dreaming… Of me saying your name." He says as a smirk begins to play along his lips. "Any way, are we still throwing that party?" He says as he turns around and continues making breakfast, Simon is a proper cook.

"It's up to you." I say as I go to sit on the stool in front of the counter, he's turned around and places a plate full of food in front of me. We start to eat and then the phone rings. I look up at him, and he looks up at me.

"Could you get that?" I ask with a pleading look.

"I might as well; you've already got me making breakfast." He says with a wink as he walks towards the phone. _"Oh Alisha, Alisha!"_ He mocks as he puts his hands over his heart. I throw a towel at him.

"Just get the phone!" I say blushing. I spin around on the stool and watch him pick up the phone; he's becoming his future self-more and more every day. He pushes the speaker button.

"Barry!" I hear from the other end of the phone, he turns to me and mouths _'Nathan'_ as he chuckles.

"Hello Nathan." He says with a smile.

"Listen here Barry, I heard that you, you_, you twat!_ You're throwing a party, what happened to our friendship huh? What about the countless probation worker killings we went through together you wanker? You're throwing a rager and you didn't invite me yeah?" Nathan screams through the phone.

"Well consider yourself invited." Simon says stifling a laugh.

"See Barry how hard was that, you twat. I'll be there around four to help set up." He says, and then hangs up. Simons hooks the phone, and turns around.

"Party?" He says, smirking.

"Party." I say.

"I warn you I am the party animal; you know what they use to call me in university?" He ask going into the closet.

"What?" I ask. I watch as he comes out of the closet with two big trash bags.

"Mr. Wasty Pants." He says as he spills the contents of the bags onto the ground. Strobe lights, effects machines, a jockey board, bottles upon bottles of alcohol, and tons of other things.

"Simon, where did you get all of this stuff?" I ask astonished.

"Don't worry about it yeah?" He says as he pushes to huge stereos around the corners. I watch him, he's been working out I can tell, he's mighty buff. I walk up to him and stare into his eyes, I tip toe so I can give him a little peck.

"So what do we do next?" I ask.

"Invite the others over; Nathan said he would set up." He says.

"I say, party outfits?" I say with a wink, I run to his closet and start throwing every piece of clothing I like onto the bed, Simons style had never really changed, but his style is a mixture of his future self and his present. I turn around and find him smiling at me.

"Well c'mon take it off." I say as I start putting outfits together from the pile I just made. I turn to him and see him shirtless still watching, I catch my breath.

"You know, we could always do this _later…_" I say as I get closer to him.

"Let's not. Let's save it for tonight. Now pick out my outfit!" He says as he jumps on the bed.

_***Beep* **_

I look down at my phone and see that I have a message.

_**Where r u? We have community  
>service yeah? U and Simon<br>c'mon!  
>- Kelly<strong>_

I completely forgot about our stupid community service. I pick out a pair of black jeans and a white wife-beater.

"Community service!" I say to Simon who has silently migrated to the ridge. I toss him his shirt and we both run into the lift. We start walking to the community center.

"So who all is coming to our party?" I ask as I intertwine our hands together.

"I don't know let's leave that up to _these._" He says as he stops and picks up a flyer with Nathan's face on it, and bright red letters.

_**PARTY TONIGHT!  
>Everyone invited<strong>_

_**HOST: Barry**_

_**PLACE: Container Club**_

Simon look at me with his eyebrows raised, as we continue walking.

"He left my name out." I say as I laugh. "Are we going to have to move all of the supplies to the container club?" I ask.

"If Nathan can make these flyers and throw all of them all over town, he can move my "wasty pants" gear to the club." He says as he kisses my forehead. We get to the Community Center and walk into the locker room.

"I thought you two weren't going to show up, too busy with the wedding tackle huh?" Rudy says, as he thrust his hips wildly.

"Barry!" I hear from behind me, I let go of Simons hand and turn around. I watch as Nathan gives Simon a quick bear hug.

"Awe, look at Nathan getting all emotional, twat." Says Kelly from behind me.

"He's just being his regular self, wanker." Curtis says.

"So where's the wazzock probation worker?" Asks Nathan.

"Dead." We all say in unison.

"Another, Jesus!" Nathan shouts as he looks at Simon.

"Barry, quit killing the probation workers. Twat." Says Nathan.

"I killed him you, prick." Says Kelly. We all put on our horribly ugly orange jumpsuits.

"Nathan, why are you wearing your suit, you don't have to you know?" Says Kelly.

"Oh this, beautiful piece of cloth, it's my prison suit."

"Prison, this guy gets better every minute." Says Rudy to his other person, who is now introducing himself to Nathan.

"Oh yeah, you're a two person I forgot." Nathan says.

"So we're having a party at the container club?" I ask Nathan, as I smack him at the back of the head.

"Ow! That was very unnecessary. _Barry is throwing the party_ not you." He says as he rubs the back of his head.

"_We're both throwing it_ you wanker, you went and made flyers and put them everywhere!" I yell as I hit him again.

"Face it Alisha, Barry is throwing the party. Seeing as he does know more people than you, and people are fonder of him then you." Nathan says as he scurries away to Simon's side. I look at Simon and see him smiling.

"Getting a bit cocky yeah?" I say aggravated, as I walk ahead of him and start walking with Kelly. "Since when is he more popular than I am anyway?" I ask kind of offended.

"Kind of since he got over his crippling shyness." Says Curtis, as he picks up a piece of trash and puts it in a bin.

"You use to be shy mate?" Rudy asks Simon.

"That's beside the point, huge party container club; everyone's going to be there. Drugs, girls, and drinks it's going to be a great night." Nathan says as he walks away.

"I think this is enough community service for today." Kelly says as she turns around to walk back to the community center, we all follow.

"So are we all meeting at your place then going to the party yeah?" Asks Curtis as he swings his trash stick.

"Yea-"I say before being cut off.

"Yeah, we can all get ready at mine." Simon says. I can't believe he cut me off, I love him and all but his new found confidence and his _'popularity'_ may be getting to his head.

"Dickhead." I say as I brush past him to catch up with Kelly and Rudy. I start up a conversation with them about the party and how it was really my idea, and how much of a riot it's going to be. We all walk back to the locker room and change back into our clothes. I feel Simon come snake his arms around my waist.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asks, with a worried tone.

"No you can't help that you're _wildly popular_ now _can you?_" I say as I walk out of the locker room, and head for the exit. I don't know what good storming off like this is going to do, we do _live together_; we're going to the same place, I stop. I turn around and look at Simon who is standing outside of the changing room door with his eyes closed.

"You can't predict our future every time we have an issue, the future you said to let thing play out." I say as I grab his hand and lead him to the exit.

"So now party outfits?" He says as he laughs.

"Yes, are the others coming over now or later?" I ask.

"I suppose now, we can always ask them to come _later_." He mumbles into my neck.

"Save it for _your_ party." I say as I extend my neck in the opposite direction.

"_Our_ party you mean." He says looking into my eyes. We reach our flat just in time to see the others there; we all go into the lift together.

"This is going to be some party; all my mates are taking about it." Says Kelly as her eyes dance in excitement, Kelly always was one for the party.

"Where's Nathan?" Asks Rudy as he looks around the lift. The lift stops and we all exit into Simon's beautiful flat.

"Probably at the club setting up." Says Simon as he throws his jacket onto the pile on the bed.

"Is someone moving out or something? You guys have problems yeah?" Kelly asks as she looks at the pile of Simons clothes on the bed.

"No we were doing party outfits." I say as I start looking through my closet. Simon dresses in the clothes I picked out from earlier, and everyone else puts on their clothes that they brought. I borrow a necklace from Kelly that made my outfit look proper edgy, just as we are all done, smoke fills the room.

_***Poof***_

Nathan appears out of nowhere, probably one of his rubbish tricks again that goes along with his power. We all straighten up and take turns vulgarly insulting him.

"Barry, you think I can borrow some threads, all of mine are at the community center and I don't feel like '_poofing'_ in." he says with a grin, Simon opens up his closet and watches as Nathan takes a grey V-neck t-shirt and a pair of light wash slightly ripped jeans.

"Are we all ready, or are you guys in for some post party pill popping?" Rudy says as he holds a bag of multicolored pills in front of him. I look at Simon who doesn't do drugs so of course he isn't going to take one, he extends his hand and Rudy drops a blue pill into his hand, I watch in astonishment as he observes the pill and then pops it into his mouth. He then ducks down to give me a kiss, I feel the pill slide into my mouth, I stop and swallow. I laugh as he winks at me. Everyone else take a pill and we are ready to go.

"I've got my car, c'mon you wankers!" Says Kelly, obviously the pill is already taking affect in her. We all jump into the lift; it's completely silent except for the sound of the lift moving down. We bundle into Seth's BMW, which I guess counts as Kelly's car since her and Seth are together. The drive was a wild one; we caught up with Nathan and fidgeted with anticipation as we approached the club. I checked the time one my phone.

_**9:58 **_

We're right on time. The walk to the front door of the container club seemed to take ages, so I began to run. The pills were in full effect now, everything was in color, and all I wanted to do was _love, jump and let go. _

"C'mon you wankers, let's have it!" Kelly screams from beside me, everyone starts closing in on us, and now we are in the eye of the dance spot. Sweat and heat was all I could feel as I danced and jumped. I felt like I was choking, the room spins, I try to blink it off but there's no use, every time I blinked the room turned a different color. I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull me out of the crowd.

"_Alisha. Alisha? Alisha!"_ I hear Simon scream over the pounding base coming out of the stereos.

"Simon, I'm fine. Let's go dance" I say as I grab his hand and pull him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I think you need to relax." He says as he resists my pulling. _'I don't want to relax I want to dance'_ I thought. I look him straight in the eyes.

"_Let's go dance."_ I say, and to my surprise he follows, I stop and turn to see if he's still following and I see him right behind me turned around just as I was.

"Si-" I say, before I hear an echo of my voice. I raise my right hand, and he raises his, I turn completely around and so does he; I was controlling him. I run into the crowd of dancing bodies and find Rudy.

"What kinds of pills were those?" I ask him, as I take his drink from him and take a long gulp.

"No! You drank my drink, there was a purple pill in there I swear this chick put it in there trying to get me to go home with her for a good proper shaggin' the ladies can't resist the Rudy." She says as he bobs to the music. So now I've basically taken two pills, I can barely concentrate. I take off my heels and throw them into the air and jump into the crowd, I'm dancing but it's not satisfying my need to just _explode._ I jump on the counter and join a bunch of other ladies that are dancing on the counters, I dance wildly. My head is pounding by this point, the song the DJ is spinning is building up, he's about to drop the base, I wait the need to explode increases as the music builds up. My heart is beating as fast as a jackhammer, he drops the base. The last thing I remember is me falling off the counter and hitting the ground.


End file.
